Que vida la mia
by hermpotter90
Summary: hola! volvi con mi primer oneshot de Lily y James,espero que les guste y espero su opiniones en Reviews. hasta la proxima historia


**Hola! Como andan?**

**Bueno es mi primer one-shot, espero que le guste.**

**Pareja principal: Lily y James.**

**Parejas secundarias: Sirius y Susan ; Remus y Ann**

**Canción: Que vida la mía de Reik**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir los dejo con el fic.**

_**Que vida la mía**_

_**Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,  
y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día  
Que vida, la mía **_

Era las seis de la mañana de un sábado y todo el castillo dormía. Todo era silencio cuando de repente en la torre de Gryffindor, más precisamente en la habitación de séptimo curso de los chicos, sonó un despertador muggle arreglado para que sonara casa vez más alto.

-Prongs!-grito un chico de pelo negro azulado que le caía elegantemente en la cara y ojos grises. Su nombre era Sirius Black y era el mejor amigo del tal Prongs y a juzgar por su cara se quedaría sin ese amigo pronto- apaga esa cosa muggle, ayer volví a las cuatro de la mañana y quiero dormir.

-primero querrás decir que volviste hoy y segundo Padfoot tiene razón apaga ya eso- reclamo otro chico, que tenia el pelo castaño y unos ojos de un color dorado precioso. Su nombre era Remus Lupin y estaba de muy mal humos porque dentro de unos días seria luna llena. Si este lindo chico era un licántropo.

El tal Prongs o James Potter como era conocido en la escuela apago el cacharro muggle y se levanto. Era moreno, con una buena complexión física que se podía admirar perfectamente porque dormía solo con la parte de abajo del pijama, tenia unos ojos avellanas ocultos tras unas gafas redondas que al parecer no podía encontrar en ese desorden, y un pelo negro muy rebelde.

-Oh! Vamos chicos no es para tanto si, perdón por despertarlos pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer- mientras decía eso Prongs saco si varita- Accio gafas!

-¿Que puede ser tan importante para levantarse a las seis de la mañana un sábado?

-Eso Paddy es simple, Evans. Ahora vuelvan a dormir que yo me voy a duchar.

Media hora después un James Potter duchado y vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra bajo a la sala común dispuesto a sentarse a leer un rato y esperar a que Evans baje. Quince minutos después escucho unos pasos en las escaleras de las chicas, y vio como una pelirroja de ojos verdes bajaba lentamente, recorriendo con temor la sala común hasta posar sus ojos en los avellanas de James.

-Potter-murmuro con fastidio en la voz.

-Buenos días para ti también Evans-dijo un sonriente James antes de levantarse y salir por el retrato, dejando a una Lily desconcertada.

**_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,  
y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa  
Que vida, la mía._**

James iba caminando por los desiertos pasillos, pensando en esa pelirroja que lo traía loco desde hacia años. No sabia nada de ella excepto su apellido, Evans, era lo único que sabia. Aparte de que era una gran alumna, que se retorcía un mechón de pelo siempre que estaba nerviosa o molesta por algo, y cuando algo la incomodaba se mordía el labio inferior. Le gustaba llevar el pelo suelto, pero siempre lo llevaba atado porque pensaba que le quedaba feo. Que a pesar de parecer indiferente a los insultos de los Slytherin, él sabia que ella lloraba y se preguntaba si en verdad era todo lo que ellos decían. Sangre sucia y sabelotodo. Con respecto a la sangre James no estaba de acuerdo con el tema de discriminar a los nacidos de muggles y con lo de sabelotodo y bueno un poco era pero no es que a él le molestara, es más le encantaba. Porque así podía volar cerca de la biblioteca y ver como fruncía el seño cuando no entendía algo o mordía la pluma cada vez que no encontraba alguna información o sonreía feliz por haber descubierto algo. Sabia todo sobre ella, sus gustos, lo que odiaba, si había llorado, si estaba feliz, sabia todo menos una cosa su nombre.

_**No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,  
y acaricia tu piel**_

Y no se que hacer para acercarme a ti. Intente hacerlo con mi popularidad pero solo funciono para que creyeras que era un estúpido engreído y me empezaras a odiar. Empecé a hacer bromas para que veas lo gracioso que soy, y se las hacia a esas serpientes que te molestaban y tu solo me gritabas que dejara de hacerlo y que me vaya al infierno. Y no sabia que hacer, así que empecé a seguirte para intentar conocerte y poder ser tu amigo pero tu me descubriste y me preguntas que quería y yo no supe que responder, me quede como un tonto mirando tu ojos verdes. Luego de eso tu pensabas que además de engreído, aprovechador de personas inocentes era un tonto sin cerebro. Después vino la etapa de lo celos, pensé que si veías lo deseado que era capaz te pondrías celosa y querrías salir conmigo, pero no funciono y lo único que logre era que me vieras como un mujeriego. Y ya no se que más hacer, por eso desde hace unos meses decidí dejarte en paz. Aunque no se si eso es lo correcto, no se si esta bien dejarte en paz, dejarte ir porque te necesito para empezar bien el día, para sentirme bien.

**_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,  
Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,  
si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,  
ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti  
Solo dime que si_**

Camine y camine quien sabe cuanto pensando en ti y llegue a la lechucería, genial supuestamente iba a las cocinas y termine acá. Miro por la ventana esta amaneciendo. Suspiro mirando el amanecer como quisiera mirarlo contigo mientras charlamos, mientras te pregunto tu nombre, mientras te conozco. Quiero ser tu amigo, aunque me muero por salir contigo, me conformo por empezar siendo tu amigo y después veo, porque yo se que si me conocieras, di me dieras una oportunidad me querrías de la misma forma que yo lo se. Solo quiero que digas si, que de tus labios salga el si que tanto anhelo, desde siempre, aunque empecé en sexto que dándote celos no conseguiría nada entonces empezó la tortura, las negaciones y las ganas de quedarme sordo para no oír tu insultos y todas las cosas por las que no saldrías conmigo. Y entonces Remus me hizo comprender que necesitaba cambiar y lo hice. Empecé a ser más responsable y este año me hicieron premio anual. Deje de salir con tantas chicas y de hacer bromas deje de ser yo y parece que tu no te das cuenta, que te quedaste con la imagen de mi antiguo yo y no se como hacer para que te des cuenta que ya no soy el mismo que cambie, que cambie por ti Evans.

**_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,  
y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,  
Que vida, la mía_**

Y son las tres de la mañana y yo estoy acá en mi cama escribiendo, escribiéndote esta carta donde dijo todos mis sentimientos, esta carta que nunca te llegara, pero que a mi no me importa me conformo con desahogarme mientras miro la canción que hice para ti, donde te suplico un si, un si que me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo, un si que se que a ti también te haría feliz porque conmigo lo serias. Miro el reloj y son las cuatro de la mañana, pero no quiero dormir porque si lo hago, soñare contigo en un mundo paralelo donde tu no me odias, donde somos felices donde nos amamos y eso me hace mal porque se que no pasara, que no será posible a menos que sea en sueños. Y si duermo no voy a querer despertar porque voy a querer quedarme en ese mundo que aunque no sea real, por lo menos en el soy feliz. Suspiro antes de apagar la luz e ir al mundo de Morfeo.

**_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,  
y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día,  
Que vida, la mía_**

Dos personas se levantaron.

-Sirius ¿estas seguro de esto?-pregunto un castaño.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió un ojigris mientras buscaba algo en la cama del merodeador de pelo revuelto- mira acá esta-dijo mientras le mostraba al castaño dos hojas de papel. Ambos empezaron a leer la carta y luego pasaron a la canción.

-que cursi se volvió Prongs!

-sirius no seas así, esta enamorado es normal.

-¿Normal¿Remus esto te parece normal? Terminemos con esto, Stinky ven aquí- dijo Padfoot mientras veía como una lechuza se acercaba.

-Espera- dijo Moony- hay que ponerle la amenaza.

-¿Amenaza?

-Si, donde diga que es la ultima muestra de interés hacia ella y que espera una respuesta aunque sea negativa.

-No entiendo para que es eso, si cuando lea la carta va a caer rendida a sus pies.

-Sirius ella sabe que James cambio y todos eso, solo que no quiere admitir lo que siente por él, y sabe que James se conforma con verla a la mañana y en las clases, pero si le damos el ultimátum, es decir, si James le da el ultimátum puede que habrá los ojos y se de cuenta de lo que va a peder y le diga que si.

-Esta bien tu ponlo mientras yo voy a apagar el "destartador" muggle de Prongs.

Minutos después una lechuza salía por la ventana de lo merodeadores.

-Travesura realizada-murmuraron los dos chicos antes de volver al mundo de Morfeo.

_**Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,  
Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,  
si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,  
ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Solo dime que si**_

_**Solo dime que si**_

James despertó a la mañana siguiente por lo rayos de sol que le daban en la cara, un momento ¿ rayos de sol, se levanto bruscamente mientras miraba el reloj y veía con horror que eran las once de la mañana. No podía ser el había dejado el despertador puesto¿porque no había funcionado? Sirius y Remus, seguro tenían algo que ver. Aparto las cortinas y miro la habitación, no había nadie. Seguro ya estaban por ahí, volando o en alguna cita o en el caso de Moony con Ann. Estaba furioso porque sus amigos habían apagado el despertador ahora no podía ver a Evans. Se baño y se vistió y bajo sin ganas a la sala común, que estaba completamente vacía, normal pensó James, era domingo y el día estaba precioso. Se sentó en un sillón y agarro un libro sobre Quidditch que esta en una mesa y empezó a leer, cuando escucho unos pasos en la escalera del lado femenino y su corazón se detuvo, el conocía esos pasos, pero no podía ser, ella ya tendría que estar afuera con sus amigas y disfrutando el día no bajando las escaleras. Con temor miro, y efectivamente una pelirroja se ojos verdes bajaba las escaleras. Iba arreglada para salir y el supuso que tendría una cita, eso le dolió en el alma pero no podía hacer nada. La siguió mirando y vio como se detenía a medio camino y giraba la cara para mirarlo. Ojos verdes y avellanas chocaron, y James esperaba que no le gritara y no lo tratara mal. Y para su sorpresa la chica volvió hacia atrás y se sentó en un sillón frente a un sorprendido James. La chica murmuro algo.

-¿que? Perdón es que no te escuche-dijo James mirándola cada vez más sorprendido.

-Sí Potter- y ante la cara de desconcierto del chico añadió- si quiero salir contigo.

James simplemente la miro, no podía ser, ella estaba diciendo que si. Ella estaba aceptando salir con él. Era imposible.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pudo articular.

-porque eres bueno expresándote con las canciones-dijo con una sonrisa- mejor dicho escribiendo. Y por cierto mi nombre es Lily.

-¿Tu leíste mi canción¿cómo?

-Tu me la mandaste con un ultimátum, y por eso me di cuenta de que en verdad cambiaste y también por la canción .

-Yo no...-empezó a decir el chico, pero después comprendió y pensó que debería conseguirle una buena cita a Sirius con cierta amiga de la pelirroja, y a Remus una gran caja de chocolates.

-¿Tu no que?

-Nada-dijo mientras se acercaba al sillón de Lily y se arrodillaba, quedando muy cerca de ella. Sonrió cuando Lily empezó a jugar con su cabello y a morderse el labio inferior.

-Lily-susurro despacio¡Por Merlín! Que bien sonaba decir su nombre.

-¿Si?-pregunto ella medio sonrojada por estar tan cerca.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto un nervioso James.

-¿qué quieres que diga?-dijo juguetonamente con una sonrisa, que daba claramente su respuesta.

James se acerco más hacia ella, tanto que sus labios se rozaban y antes de unirlos susurro "solo dime que si", para luego unirse un apasionado beso, siendo vistos por dos chicos y dos chicas debajo de una capa invisible que se auto felicitaban de que todo haya salido bien. Mientras dos castaños se besaban festejando, dos pelinegros se miraban de reojo. Sirius cansado de eso la agarro de la cintura, sin darse cuenta que la capa se iba cayendo de a poco dejándolos al descubierto.

-¿y tu Jefferson cuando me dirás que si?-pregunto nuestro merodeador con carita tierna.

La chica sonrió antes de rodear el cuello del merodeador y besarlo con pasión bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana, una pelirroja y dos merodeadores sonrientes.

**Este es mi primer one-shot espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el Principio de todo, y ya veré alguna historia más.**

**Si quieren que escriba alguna, acepto retos.**

**Hermpotter90**


End file.
